(Yunjae ) - Our Hurt
by babiesyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong yang selalu merasakan penderitaan dalam hidupnya yang dikarenakan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri tiba-tiba merasakan rasa terlindungi oleh Jung ma halnya dengan Yunho yang haus kasih sayang tiba-tiba merasa dirinya tidak berdaya melihat Jaejoong. Apakah hadirnya Jaejoong mampu menyembuhkan luka Yunho yang disebabkan oleh Go Ahra mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMP (Yunjae)


**Tittle : Our Hurt**

Cast : Jung Yunho (27),Kim Jaejoong (18),Park Yoochun (26),Kim Junsu(20),And other cast

Genre :Romance/Family

**Buat yang gak suka sama ff ini langsung ajja close. Ok?**

**Dilarang Copas.**

Lenguhan kecil yang sarat kesakitan keluar dari bibir mungil seorang namja cilik yang begitu cantik.

"Euhhhh...hhhh...eungg...".

Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas lebam dan luka-luka yang bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang saja,bibirnya membengkak dan biru bahkan sedikit darah yang telah mengering terlihat menghiasi bibir indahnya.

Sungguh menyedihkan keadaan namja cilik nan cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Dia harus mengalami penderitaan semacam ini di usianya yang baru menginjak 9 tahun.

Kini Si namja cilik itu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang acak-acakan dia berusaha menggapai meja dekat tempat tidurnya,lenguhan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir Jaejoong yang menaha rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia pun kini berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dan meminum segelas air yang berada di meja nakas,mata polosnya menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang sangat berantakan dan acak-acakan.

Jaejoong pun terisak, sedih sekaligus marah itulah yang kini dirasakan Jaejoong kecil air mata pun lolos dari mata bening nan indahnya itu.

"Hikssss...Hiksssss..." isakan jaejoong begitu memilukan ditambah dengan keadaan tubuh anak sekecil itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan bersedih pula.

Tentu semua orang tidak menyangka jika penyebab dari kekacauan ini adalah Ayah kandungnya sendiri Kim Siwon. Tapi pada kenyataannya ialah penyebab semua penderitaan yang kini dialami seorang namja cilik berusia 9 tahun itu.

Semenjak kepergian istrinya Kim Heechul dengan pria lain,Siwon menunjukkan rasa benci yang begitu dalam kepada anak kandungnya sendiri padahal Jaejoong sendiri di sini hanyalah korban keegoisan kedua orang tuanya.

Semalam Siwon mabuk berat hingga melampiaskan rasa marahnya kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia menyebut-nyebut nama Heechul dalam mabuknya padahal yang ia siksa adalah Jaejoong anaknya. Ia mencambuk dan memukuli seluruh tubuh jaejoong dan melempar semua barang yang ada di kamar Jaejoong. Entah setan macam apa yang tadi malam merassuki tubuh Kim Siwonhingga tega berbuat seperti itu kepada anak kandungnya sendiri.

Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaannya ini,ia terisak dan teringat akan ibunya Kim Heechul.

"Ummaaa...? Tolong aku...? Umma di mana?" ucap Jaejoong didampingi dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mata yang kini tidak lagi bersinar itu.

Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu punya pikiran seperti itu?

Sejujurnya sejak dulu jaejoong ingin pergi dari ayahnya karena tidak tahan dengan sikap ayahnya yang selalu menggunakan kekerasan terhadanya,pada ibunya pun demikian pantas saja Kim Heechul melarikan diri dengan pria lain.

Tapi dengan teganya Heechul meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri padahal Heechul tau Siwon orang yang selalu menggunakan tangan harusnya sebagai ibu ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjaddi dengan Jaejoong?. Sungguh keterlaluan ania ? Ibu macam apakah itu yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada anaknya.

**9 tahun kemudian**

9 tahun sejak saat itu jejung masih tinggal dengan ayahnya. Kini jejung menjadi seseorang dengan hati yang kuat. Penderitaan,pukulan,cacian adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia terima.

Sebenarnya sudah puluhan kali jejung berusaha untuk kabur dari ayahnya itu tapi selalu saja ia berhasil tertangkap kembali.

Hingga ia akhirnya sudah lelah untuk kabur.

Kini ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah bar,tapi tentu saja semua hasil jerih payahnya selalu dirampas oleh ayahnya. Untungnya untuk makan dia selalu mendapatkan dari bar tempatnya bekerja kalau tidak mungkin badannya yang sudah sangat kurus itu akan makin kurus.

Jejung sudah putus asa menjalani hidupnya,hidupnya serasa tidak pernah terlepas dari penderitaan.

"Jae... aku pulang dulu ya? Kau tidak pulang?" Ucap salah satu teman kerja Jejung yang bernama Kim Junsu

Junsu adalah sahabat tebaik Jejung,dia adalah tempat jejung curhat dan melampiasskan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Iya... Sebentar lagi su... " ucap jejung dengan sedikit lemas

Di mana-mana orang bekerja ingin cepat-cepat pulang ini jejung merasa sangat lemas ketika harus pulang.

Ini semua tak lain tak bukan tentu saja karena rumahnya adalah nerakanya.

**Yunho POV**

Di sisi lain seorang namja tampan yang begitu manly bernama Jung Yunho dengan kacamata yang bertengger di kedua matanya tengah serius memandangi tumpukan dokumen yang ada di depannya.

"Heii Yun serius sekali kau melihat dokumen-dokumen itu haaah? Mungkin pacar-pacarmu itu tidak akan menyangka jika seorang Jung Yunho sangat serius saat bekerja bukan?" ucap seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat dari Yunho.

Ia adalah sahabat dekat Yunho,Park Yoochun.

Ia bekerja untuk Yunho sebagai sekertaris Yunho.

"hmmm... pekerjaan dan wanita adalah 2 hal yang berbeda kau ini suddah sana aku masih harus bekerja,kalau tidak ... hmmm... kau taulah bagaimana ayahku itu chun..."

Bukannya pergi yoochun malah menyeringai dan malah menggoda yunho dengan duduk di hadapan yunho ia berniat menggangu jam lembur dan konsentrasi yunho

"heiii... yun... kita ke bar yukkk...? " ucap yoochun dengan penuh tatapan licik

"tidak chun... kau tidak lihat aku sedang banyak kerjaan? " jawab yunho dengan nada yang meninggi

"ayolah yunnn... kau tidak rindu dengan kekasih-kekasihmu? Tidakkah kau rindu dengan Minah atau Sunmi?"

"Tapi aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini chun..."

"ayolah yunn... besok aku akan membantumu deh untuk menyelesaikan. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat gadis-gadis sexy... aku dengar ada bar yang lebih bagus dari purple line di sana adda banyak uke cantik yun? Kau tidak tertarik yun?"

"hmmm... yang benar chun?" ucap yunho dengan nada mesum yang mulai menguar dari suara dan matanya.

"iya bener koq... ayolah... kita bisa melihat uke,kalau wanita kan sudah bosan bagaimana?"

"hmm...baiklah... tapi besok lu lembur ya chun..."

*Dasar appa kita mesum yah? Heheheee piece yah reader*

Setelah mengiyakan permintaan Yoochun, Yunho segera merapikan meja kerjanya dan bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Ia mengikuti mobil yoochun karena ia tidak tahu letak bar yang dimaksud yoochun, yoochun hanya mengatakan bahwa bar itu bernama "Mirotic Club"

** MIROTIC CLUB 9 PM**

Suara kencang dari musik begitu terasa hingga ke telinga begitu memasuki bar itu lampu disko begitu gemerlap dan semua pria yang ada di dalamnya terhanayut dalam kenikmatan masing-masing.

Banyak sekali uke yang begitu seksi dan cantik, Yunho yang dari dulu terkenal playboy tentu saja menikmati waktunya dengan begitu banyak uke.

Kini ia sedang dikelilingi 3 uke yang begitu menawan *Tapi masih menawanan jejung umma yah reade ^.^*

Yunho tengah asik berciuman dan bercumbu ke tiga uke itu tampak begitu bernafsu apalagi yunho begitu tampan.

Tak jauh beda dengan Yunho kini Yoochun tengah berjoget-joget ria sambil tangannya merayap-rayah kepada uke yang ia incar.

Bedanya saat ke bar yoochun itu lebih suka dengan 1 orang saja dan benar-benar menikmati waktunya dengan uke/wanita incarannya.

Sedangkan Yunho lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan banyak uke/ wanita sesukanya,ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius ia sangat suka bermain-main dengan wanita/ uke. Orang tua Yunho pun menjodohkan yunho dengan relasi – relasi bisnisnya namun berakhir dengan kekecewaan dari gadis-gadis itu mereka sangat sedih karena ternyata Yunho hanya mempermainkan mereka saja.

Yunho bisa berpacaran dengan 4-5 orang sekaligus,orang tuanya pun sudah angkat tangan untuk mencarikan Yunho kekasih. Padahal mereka sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu.

Sejak kecil Yunho memang orang yang haus kasih sayang, orang tuanya selalu sibuk untuk mengurus pekerjaan di luar negeri dan kini hasilnya mereka pun menuai akibatnya Yunho tumbuh menjadi orang yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Jung Kibum dan sungguh sangat menyesal karena kurang memperhatikan Yunho waktu kecil.*Penyesalan emang selalu dateng belakangan yah*

Semua wanitanya ia anggap boneka sesaat yang setelah ia bosan ia akan membuangnya,begitulah prinsip hubungan yang ia terapkan saat ini. Yunho tidak berhubungan intim dengan wanita/uke nya dia hanya sampai ke tahap foreplay dan berciuman saja tidak lebih.

Dulu Yunho sebenarnya memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai wanita itu bernama Go Ara. Dia adalah teman Yunho sejak SMP,sejak pertama bertemu Yunho sudah sangat menyukai Ahra. Di SMA pun akhirnya Yunho yang begitu polos dan culun berhasil menyatakan cinta ke Ahra dan Ahra pun menerima cinta Yunho.

Tak sampai setengah tahun hubungan mereka kandas. Penyebabnya adalah karena 'BOSAN'.

Ahra mengatakan jika ia bosan dengan Yunho yang culun dan kampungan. Mungkin kata-kata itulah yang melekat hingga saat ini di hati Yunho hingga Yunho menjadi pria yang jahat dan selalu main-main dengan banyak wanita. Ia menganggap semua wanita sama seperti Ahra. Ahra saat itu langsung mengumumkan pacar barunya Choi Seunghyun.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam Jejung sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Ini saatnya ganti shift,Junsu sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Yoochun dan Yunho kini juga akan pulang. Terlihat Yunho tengah memapah Yoochun menuju mobilnya.

"Kau chun, benar-benar menyebalkan sudah kubilang jangan mabuk... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan dan merepotkan..." umpat yunho dengan wajah yang sebal.

Setelah yoochun masuk ke dalam mobil yunho,Yunho berniat untuk menghubungi bawahannya untuk mengambil mobil Yoochun.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Jangannn appa...Ini gajiku, kenapa kau selalu mengambil milikku" ucap jaejoong dengan nada yang meninggi,wajhnya memerah karena amarah.

"kau itu... masih anak kecil kau tidak perlu uang bodoh" ucap siwon dengan keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Kau yang bodoh! Selalu menghabiskan uangku untuk mabuk kau tau kau ayah yang tidak berguna" maki jejung pada siwon*Sabar umma! Maaf yah siwonest!*

Yunho yang akan menelpon seseorang mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar pertengkaran itu.

Dia hanya menatap bingung.

"Kemarikannn appa... itu milikku...kau tidak berhak... ini adalah kerja kerasku"

Selama ini jejung selalu pasrah bila appanya mengambil uang hasil jerih payahnya,tapi mood jejung hari ini mungkin sedang ingin memberontak.

Setiap manusia tentu punya jiwa inngin memberontak ania? Termasuk Kim Jaejoong.

Saat itu jalanan begitu sepi,jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolong jejung.

Jejung kini tengah berusaha menggapai tangan Siwon yang tengah berusaha mempertahnkan uang itu juga.

Sementara itu yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kembalikaannn appa... aku mohonnn..."

"Tidak... aku perlu uang untuk judi nanti aku akan menggantinya nanti"

"Tidak... appa tidak akan endapatkan apa-apa dari berjudi jadi kembalikan sekarang" bentak jejung pada ayahnya

Semakin terjepit siwon pun berlari dan berusaha lepas dari kekangan jejung.

Dia pun berlari lalu menyebrang jalan, jejung pun ikut mengejar .

"Appa ! berhenti sekarang!" perintah jejung pada ayahnya.

Karena saking emosinya jejung tidak menyadari bahwa adda sebuah mobil melaju dan...

"Duagghhhh..."

Jejung tertabrak ia terpental,sementara yunho yang ada di sebrang jalan membeku melihat kejadian itu jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang entah kenapa. Ia masih terpaku,entah setan apa yang mendatanginya kakinya berjalan cepat menuju arah jejung. Separuh jiwanya seperti akan lepass itulah yang Yunho rasakan saat ini.

Ia membalik badan jejung dan melihat wajah dipenuhi dengan darah.

*Deggg*

Jantung Yunho berdetak sangat kencang. *Cieee appa Love First Sight yah*

"Hei banguuunn! Buka matamu"

Yunho pun sadar, ia segera membawa Jejung ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya ke Seoul Hospital.

Wajah dan raut muka Yunho terlihat sangat panik,padahal bukan dirinya yang menabrak. Bisa saja Yunho meninggalkan Jejung begitu saja. Tapi kaki dan hatinya seakan memerintahkannya untuk menolong jejung.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat brutal,ia benar-benar seperti orang yang kesetanan.

Kini Jejung ada di UGD. Yunho masih ada di depan UGD untuk menunggu keadaan Jejung.

Yunho bahkan sudah lupa dengan Yoochun yang ada di dalam mobilnya.

2 jam kemudian lampu UGD sudah dimatikan,dokter pun keluar.

Pernyataan dari dokter tersebut membuat Yunho sangat lega, Jejung sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

Sebenarnya Yunho juga bisa saja meninggalkan jejung mengingat keadaan jejung yang sudah membaik,tapi sekali lagi hatinya tidak ingin beranjak dulu.

Dia pun tertidur di tempat tidur jejung.

Pagi pun datang menjelang,sinar matahari yang bersinar melalui kaca jendela yang berada di kamar rumah sakit itu akhirnya membangunkan si cantik Kim Jejung.

"Enghhhh...ahhh..."Lenguh Jejung

Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian ia baru disadarkan dengan kehadiran sesosok namja yang tengah tertidur dengan mulut terbuka tengah tertidur di ranjangnya.

Ia pun sempat ingin tertawa meilhat mulut terbuka lelaki itu,namun ia urungkan karena melihat namja itu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Saat matanya benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya ia sadar bahwa Jejung sudah bangun.

Sesaat ia terpesona dengan wajah namja cantik itu.

Ia sempat menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri apakah ia bertemu dengan bidadari?

Yunho merasa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang telah kembali.

Dadanya berdebar dan matanya menunjukkan cinta.

Baik Yunho maupun Jejung sempat terdiam satu sama lain dan saling mengagumi wajah satu sama lain.

"Annyeong..."ucap jejung untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka

Yunho pun langsung tersadar.

"Ahhh... ne... ne... annyeong...Oh ya perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho. Semalam kau tertabrak dan aku yang membawamu kemari"

"Ohhh... ne... ne... Jeongmal Gomawo,Aku Kim Jaejoong,maaf merepotkanmu"

Setelah itu Jejung segera menarik infus yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu pun terkejut dengan tindakan jejung.

"Heiii... apa yang kau lakukan kau masih belum sembuh benar"

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar Rumah Sakit jadi aku tidak ingin berlama-lama"

"tapi kau masih belum sembuh,biar masalah rumah sakit aku yang urus"

"Tidak Tuan... Terima kasih banyak atas tawaranmu tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan sikap baik seseorang"

"heiii... hmmmm... baiklah biar aku antar pulang ya? Aku mohon? Nanti kalau ada sesuatu denganmu aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku"

Sungguh mengherankan sejak kapan Yunho bisa berbuat semanis ini? Benar-benar jatuh cinta eohh?

"Tidak usah tuan... aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu... Aku juga sudah lebih baik"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok... ayolah aku mohon...''

Setelah berfikir akhirnya Jejung pun mau diantar oleh Yunho.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya,aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu"

Jejung lalu mengangguk dan duduk dulu di bangku.

"Heiiiiiiii...Junnnggg Yunhoooo..."

Yunho pun baru sadar jika di dalam mobilnya masih ada Yoochun. Dia pun segera membuka pintu mobilnnya.

"hahahaa aku lupa chun maafkan aku neee...habisnya kau mabuk sih" ucap yunho dengan nyengir-nyengir

"Chun... pakai sepatumu sekarang..."

"Eohhh? Kenapa? Baiklah..."

"sekarang turun dari mobilku sekarang..."

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda Jung Yunho..."

"Aku tidak bercanda Chun cepat turun sebelum aku lakukan kekerasan... aku ada urusan penting jadi kau naik taksi saja ok?"

"urusan apa eohhh?"

"sudahlah cepat sana minggir bawa barang-barngmu,mobilmu sudah ada di rumahmu"

"Baiklah tapi ingat lain kali kau harus mentraktirku ok?"

"Ne...ne... cepat sana..."

Yoochun pun turun dari mobil Yunho, Ia baru sadar bahwa ia ada di basement Rumah sakit seoul

"Hmmm... Ada apa Yunho ke Seoul Hospital siapa yang sakit? Benar-benar mencurigakan?"

Sebelum sampai di Lobby Rumah salit Yunho merapikan wajahnya dulu.

"Jaee... Ayooo..."

Jejung pun segera berlari ke arah Yunho,Yunho lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jejung pandangannya sungguh tidak mampu beralih dari Jejung.

Di dalam mobil yang ada hanya keheningan,Yunho lebih memilih melihat Keindahan Jejung. Sebenarnya Jejung sendiri juga agak risih dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho tapi ia tidak enak hati untuk menegur karena Yunho sudah banyak menolongnya.

Dengan sedikit bimbingan Jejung,Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Rumah Jejung.

Hati Yunho sedikit terenyuh melihat keadaan rumah sangat tidak layak,entah kenapa ia jadi ikut merasa merasakan penderitaan yang Jejung alami. Ia lalu memandang Jejung sekilas dan ia menjadi teringat dengan ayah jejung pasti jejung melewati hidup yang sangat sulit.

Yunho bisa merasakan mata Jejung yang tidak menunjukkan sinar... Mata Jejung redup,dan terdapat rasa pasrah dan putus di dalamnya

Terselip dalam hatinya untuk membebaskan Jejung dari penderitaan yang ia alami, ia ingin mengembalikan sinar di mata Jejung.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan atas semua bantuanmu ne..."

"Ne... sama-sama...panggil aku Yunho saja"

Saat akan masuk ke dalam lagi-lagi hati Yunho berkata untuk jangan membiarkan Jejung pergi,kali ini dengan mulutnya ia berkata

"Hmm... Jae... boleh aku mampir sebentar..."

Jejung yang mendengarnya pun kembali berfikir sejenak.

"Hmm baiklah tapi apa kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam rumahku?"

"Ne... tentu saja...kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklah...masuklah..."

Awalnya Jejung berfikir untuk tidak mengijinkan Yunho masuk ke rumahnya,tapi mengingat dia berhutang budi begitu banyak akhirnya Jejung kembali mengiyakan keinginan Yunho.

Saat akan masuk Jejung kembali dikejutkan denga keberadaan ayahnya.

Sama halnya dengan Jejung Yunho pun lebih terkejut,Yunho sungguh tidak menyangka ayahnya masih berani-beraninya muncul setelah hampir membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Ayah macam apa itu?

Siwon lalu menuju ke arah jejung.

"Hei bodoh beri aku uangg sekarang" Ucap siwon sambil menegadahkan tangannya

"Heiiii appa bodoh,uangku sudah kau curi aku tidak punya uang lagi"

Yunho yang melihatpun tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar kau mengatai aku bodoh?"

"Neeee... Kenapa? Kau adalah ayah bodoh yang tidak tahu diri! Bisa-bisanya kau kembali ke sini setelah hampir membunuh anakmu eohhh? Kau dengar? " Ucap Jejung dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Dan gara-gara kau juga umma pergi... pantas saja ya umma pergi dia pasti tidak tahan dengan tingkah lakumu itu yang tidak berguna"

"Dasar kauuuuuuu...kauuuu..." Siwon pun menggerakkan tangannya dan hendak memukul jejung.

Jejung sendiri sudah hendak menutup matanya karena merasa takut terpukul

Tapi tiba-tiba sesorang menahan tangan siwon. Siwon pun membulatkan matanya.

Terselip sedikit rasa bahagia dalam hati Jejung karena setelah sekian lama ada seseorang yang mau melindunginya. Sejak dulu semua orang selalu menginjak-nginjaknya dia sendiri sudah kebal terhadap makian,ejekan,pukulan,tamparan,dan kekasaran lainnya. Air mata Jejung pun hidup ini sangat merepotkan ania?

**-TBC-**

**Silahkan e-mail juga ya ke e-mail di babiesyunjae biar tambah temen aja yah. Gomawo.**

**Minimal 100 Review baru saya lanjutkan. Gomawo. Gamsahamnida Reader.**


End file.
